


That Was More Than Love

by coldairballoons



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, The Wires Fic 2 Electric Boogaloo, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: You've heard of the infamous Wires Fic. Now, get ready for Wires Fic 2: Electric Boogaloo. Written by yours truly.
Relationships: H.G. Wells/Lenore
Kudos: 9





	That Was More Than Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoorsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoorsomething/gifts).



H.G.’s Rules For Time Travel

2\. Don’t let Lenore drive.

\--------------------------------------------

From their first encounter of this new type, HG soon learned the ropes, in quite a few senses of the word. He would come to find certain things piqued his interest more than others, what he enjoyed, what he didn’t, and what Lenore enjoyed, more importantly.

HG realized fairly early on that Lenore preferred to be in a more… dominant position during their intimate encounters, often preferring to pleasure him more so than to be pleasured. She, herself, gained pleasure from seeing him beneath her, squirming under her touch, his gentle, breathy pleas adequate enough.

That soon began to grow just a tad tiresome for him, though, as, well, with his hands bound, he felt rather helpless, and while he did enjoy the attention, he wanted to ensure that Lenore gained as much pleasure as he did.

One evening, Lenore’s touches sending electric sparks down every nerve in his body, her gentle kisses down his neck making HG squirm, he made an offhand comment, just about how he wished he could touch her as well, but she just laughed.

“Lenore, I--” He gasped as she kissed a particularly sensitive spot on the inside of his thigh. “I… this seems incredibly unfair to you…”

She frowned, looking up at him, fingertips tracing languid circles on his bare leg. “Unfair?”

“I want to touch you.” HG insisted, but Lenore shook her head, smiling. 

She ran her hand up his chest, cupping his jaw in her hand. “Not yet,” Lenore smirked, looking at him for a moment more before leaning down and taking him in her mouth.

\--------------------------------------------

They were alone in his bedroom, lazily kissing, idly chatting. There was a storm outside, the dull roar of the rain and thunder creating a sort of blanket around the two of them, as though there was nothing except them in this world of theirs.

The questions had nagged him for some time, but not until now was he sure that he could actually express it clearly and concisely. 

“Lenore?” 

She looked up from where she’d been absentmindedly staring. “Hm?”

HG shifted a bit, almost awkwardly, before taking her hand and fiddling with it as he spoke. Thumb brushing across her knuckles, a gentle kiss pressed to her fingertips. “Why do you prefer I don’t… reciprocate as often, when we get intimate? Recently, especially, I worry that I’m not doing as much for you as you are me.”

Lenore looked a bit taken aback, but she smiled, kissing his cheek, then in one smooth motion, she was straddling his hips and taking his face in her hands. 

“Lenore! This… isn’t what… I had in mind as an answer--” She cut him off with a kiss, and he was speechless when she pulled back. He blinked, clearly surprised. No matter how often she kissed him, it was always like new.

She leaned in, brushing her lips against his ear, enticing a shiver from the inventor. “I like to see you like this.” Lenore smirked, and he could swear he heard the smirk in her voice, the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “You look cute.”

Swallowing, HG pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Lenore, I--”

“Less talking.” She hummed, already moving to take off his clothes, fiddling with the buttons of his waistcoat, untucking his shirt and running her hands up and down his sides. “More--”

“Yes, more nudity,” HG laughed a bit, already fiddling with the clasp at the back of her dress. “I’m aware.” 

“Snark will get you nowhere, Wells.” Lenore grinned, and instead of replying, HG just pulled her down for another kiss.

\--------------------------------------------

It was in the afterglow of that night that HG forgot his second rule. 

“Bertie?” Lenore looked up from that device she’d brought back from the 21st century, some form of… small computer phone. “Can I take the time machine for a spin?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, go ahead.” He waved a hand offhandedly, but then Lenore took it, grinning. “Lenore?”

“What’s that?” Lenore cocked her head in feigned innocence. 

HG rolled his eyes, smiling. “And where exactly are you planning on going?”

She pulled him into a kiss, and all his worries practically melted away. He trusted her, she wouldn’t take it anywhere dangerous.

“Date night,” she whispered against his lips, in that almost playfully sensual tone that made him weak at the knees. Oh, no, where was she going with this?

\--------------------------------------------

“Lenore, why are we--” HG started, but Lenore pressed him up against the shut door of the cottage, slotting her knee in between his thighs and pulling him close, laughing softly at his gasp. “Lenore!”

She grinned as she pulled him close by his tie, so much so that their lips brushed together with every word she spoke. “Yes, dear?”

“Where--” He was cut off by a soft, breathy moan as she began to kiss along his neck. “Where are we?”

Lenore pulled away, and HG couldn’t help but whine as the cool air hit his neck once more. “Northern England, 2020. Cottage in the middle of nowhere. Full electricity, running water, a… large bedroom…” She trailed off a bit, grinning at his widened eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“I--um. Uh, that… sounds… quite… nice, actually.” HG swallowed, resting a hand on her waist and pulling her a bit closer. “Quite nice.”

Lenore hummed, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. “Thought it might be nice to get out of the house for a while… plus, now, you don’t have to worry about Edgar and Annabel hearing you… well.” She giggled softly.

HG gaped a little bit, but nodded, smiling. “Excellent thinking.”

“I thought so,” she whispered, untucking his tie from his vest and wrapping it around her hand, pulling him in again. “Do you want to--”

“Yes, please.” HG immediately blurted, and Lenore laughed, pulling him in for another kiss.

\--------------------------------------------

At some point during their… activities, it had begun to rain outside, and now, the time traveling duo was laying in the bed, Lenore tracing over the marks she’d left upon HG’s neck with a gentle finger. She kissed his cheek, smiling as her partner stirred a bit.

“Sleep well?” Lenore whispered, and HG murmured something unintelligible, reaching beneath the blankets to grasp for her hand. She smiled. “I take that as a yes.”

“I… suppose so.” He mumbled, kissing the back of her hand. “Still tired.”

A devious smile grew upon Lenore’s lips, and she leaned in to kiss his shoulder, his neck, his cheek… “Too tired for another round, then?”

A flush quickly grew upon his cheeks, and HG shook his head fervently, urging a laugh from Lenore as she tossed a leg over him, straddling his hips, and leaned forward, capturing his lips in another kiss.


End file.
